


[Giroud/Lloris] Lemon

by ssalpaca



Series: Univers [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalpaca/pseuds/ssalpaca
Summary: 刑警与法医。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Hugo Lloris
Series: Univers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969549





	[Giroud/Lloris] Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> 刑侦部-刑警G，司法鉴定中心-法医L，以及经常来回串门、大概是督察类的职务-K；  
> 箭头之间的部分代表回忆。

**Case G**

吉鲁经过走廊的时候，无意中听到两个刚来的学生在聊天。

“你也被派去跑腿了？”

“对啊，刚从档案室回来。你呢？还是要去法医那儿取报告？”

“嗯。”

“真惨，那地方想想都觉得恐怖。”

“我之前也以为法医是个很恐怖的职业，但是Lloris医生，怎么说，意外的亲切。上次我看见尸体没忍住吐了，他还教给我一些止吐的方法。”

“难怪你还挺愿意往那儿跑的，该不会是对那位医生——”

“没、没有，我就是……有一点向往。更何况像他这么出众的人，肯定早就有恋人了。”

现在的学生想法还真不少，心思都没放在工作上。吉鲁已经想好了评价表上该写什么。

“辛苦了。”他走过去拍了下两人的肩膀，“正好我找Lloris医生有事，你们俩忙别的去吧。”

两个学生被他吓了一跳，忙不迭地打了招呼道过谢就跑开了。

以后取报告的事还是得自己来。吉鲁眯起眼盯着其中那个背影，这年头连学生也不能掉以轻心。

>>>>>

那还是他刚调过来的时候。

缺乏关键证据的连环杀人案终于找到了抛尸地点，吉鲁可以说是满怀着激动不已的心情冲进了警戒线，就连难以形容的恶臭也没能阻挡他前进的脚步。

不过当他看到那些腐败不堪的尸块，胃里翻腾的不适感瞬间被无限放大，他强忍着退到背对众人的树旁才吐出来，勉强保住了一丝颜面。

他抚着胸口调整着呼吸，突然有人轻拍他的后背。

“还好吗？”

他听出科斯切尔尼的声音，刚想开口，食道里又有东西往上涌。

“头一次跑现场就赶上这么重口的，也是难为你了。”科斯切尔尼又帮他拍了几下。

吉鲁默默地对这份关怀表示感激。等呕吐感终于过去，他接过科斯切尔尼递来的水漱了漱嘴，总算能再打起精神环顾这个紧张而压抑的现场。

“不好意思，借过一下。”

警戒区的入口又进来了两个男人，穿着区别于警局的制服，还挎着特制的工具箱。年轻的那个看起来和他年龄相仿，稍微年长一些的估计是上司。

他们轻松地交谈着，似乎完全没有被现场的气氛所影响。等走近了吉鲁才看清他们制服上logo和文字：「司法鉴定中心」。

科斯切尔尼朝着那个年轻的点头示意，对方也回以微笑，看样子是认识。

吉鲁正打量着这个长得不错、身材高挑的同龄人，对方却刚好在他面前停了下来。

“这个给你。”褐色的眼睛带着笑意，“可以止吐。”

他愣了一下才把那块薄荷糖接过来，等人走了才想起来忘了道谢。一度麻木的嗅觉似乎还闻到了一种不该出现在这里的味道，尽管很淡，却给人以清新的感觉——像是柠檬的气味。

吉鲁看着他若无其事地走到尸体的位置，忍不住问科斯切尔尼：“他们是来取样的？”

“是法医组，某种意义上我在局里最佩服的一帮人。”

吉鲁又看着他套上防护服和面罩，蹲下身近距离查看尸块，不由得点头表示认同。

只是从年龄上看：“他也是刚来的吧？”

“论资历人家可比你老多了，那个岁数大的是他助手。”

吉鲁本想再走近，可刚走两步呕吐感又开始往上翻。他赶紧把薄荷糖含在嘴里，居然真的压了下去。

“他叫什么？”吉鲁转过脸问。

科斯切尔尼别有深意地看了他一眼：“自己去查。”

吉鲁回到办公室的第一件事，就是进系统查名单，然后如愿看到了那个人的照片。

——雨果·洛里，司法鉴定中心的首席法医。

＊＊＊

组里的人好像都不愿意和法医打交道，鉴定报告出来了也没人张罗去取，吉鲁就自告奋勇地去了。

鉴定中心里混杂着各种试剂的气息，的确不怎么讨人喜欢。

不过进了洛里的办公室就好多了，他还发现了那天闻到的气味的来源——桌上放着一颗切开的柠檬，导致整个房间都充满了清爽的香气。

“你喜欢柠檬的味道？”吉鲁拿了报告也没急着走。

洛里不置可否地一耸肩：“我只是把它用作天然除味剂。”

吉鲁突然萌生了一个念头。他拿起柠檬边上的小刀，切了一小片放进嘴里：“我倒是很喜欢。”

“你不觉得酸吗？”洛里惊讶地看着他。

“不酸啊。”吉鲁异常努力地维持着正常表情，又切下一片递给洛里，“你也尝尝看。”

洛里将信将疑地接过，谨慎地咬了一小口，顿时酸得五官都皱在了一起。

“你……”洛里捂着嘴，缓了好半天才瞪了他一眼，“你味觉有问题吧？！”

“我要是说酸你不就不会尝了嘛。”吉鲁被这个有趣的反应逗笑了。

“……我被酸到对你有什么好处？”

“我就想看看你不一样的表情。”

洛里举着柠檬一脸疑惑，却也没再说什么。

吉鲁伸手拿回那片被咬了一口的柠檬，转手又放进洛里的水杯：“虽然吃着酸，但泡水会好很多。”

然后他在洛里更加诧异的注视之下，端起杯子喝了一口，意外的是酸涩中竟有一丝甜意。

<<<<<

从相识到相恋，再回到相识，可能是每段恋情必经的循环之路，区别在于会在哪个阶段停留多长时间。

吉鲁问科斯切尔尼：“你觉不觉得，他最近和那个新来的走得很近。”

“新人积极向前辈学习，这是好事。”

科斯切尔尼正戴着那副可笑的眼镜看文件，可他一点也笑不出来。

“我每次都能撞见他们有说有笑的。”

“你跟我抱怨有什么用。”科斯切尔尼翻到下一页，“而且Hugo明确说过，他不会再考虑有工作关系的人。”

“……我知道。”

问题是感情的事谁又能说的准。

>>>>>

“Hugo！我的手破了！”

吉鲁高举着流过血的手指企图冲进洛里的办公室，却被洛里抱着胳膊堵在了门口。

“你都来了这么久，还没找到医疗室？”

他当然知道医疗室在哪儿，只是自从那次撞到头晕乎乎地习惯性进了鉴定中心之后，他就认定没必要再去医疗室了。

“你不就是医生么。”吉鲁眨眨眼。

“你可没叫过我‘医生’。”洛里拉过他的手瞧了一眼，“这点小伤找个棉球一蹭、贴个创可贴不就行了，走廊墙上的急救箱里都有。”

“就因为没叫你‘医生’，你就不帮我了？”吉鲁很委屈，他只是单纯觉得“Lloris医生”这个称呼太生分了而已。

“……别这么看着我，好像我欺负你了似的。”

洛里皱起眉后退一步，吉鲁趁机贴着门框钻了进去，一屁股占领了洛里的转椅，还转了一个圈。

“你这椅子真挺舒服的。”

洛里扶着额头：“像你这么自来熟的后辈我也是头一回遇见。”

“纠正一下，我可比你年长。”

“那我也是你的前辈，况且早出生87天还谈不上年长吧。”

吉鲁还真没细算过天数。

洛里叹了口气：“这次先算了，把手给我。”

“谢啦。”

洛里像往常一样帮他处理好了伤口，吉鲁很享受这个过程中洛里把注意力集中在自己身上的感觉，只可惜时间还是太短了。

他举起手指，发现贴好的创可贴上画了个奇怪的圈。

“这是什么？”吉鲁好奇地问。

“我记录用的符号，表示完整的意思。”

“‘完整’？”

“就算是为了我，希望你以后少受点伤。”洛里边收东西边回答。

吉鲁忍不住有点开心：“你是在心疼我吗？”

洛里回过头看他，眼神淡淡的：“我只是不想被你这些微不足道的伤占用过多的时间。”

还真是直白的拒绝。撇开失落，吉鲁倒也清楚，洛里很忙，他隔三差五就往这跑是不太合适。

“你来找我不是为了报告就是因为受伤，我们宝贵的时间明明可以用来做些更有意义的事。”洛里倚在桌边，眼中隐隐亮着光。

“比如？”吉鲁竖起耳朵，后半句不知是不是他理解的那种意思。

“比如聊聊天，或者——”洛里指着一旁摊开的报纸，“帮我想想填字的答案。”

“那你可找对人了。”吉鲁自信满满地笑起来，“这两个我都很擅长。”

＊＊＊

科斯切尔尼给了两张球赛的票。

“他喜欢主队。”

“……谁？”吉鲁一时间没反应过来。

“你知道我说的是谁。”

吉鲁盯着手上的票，这个明知道他喜欢客队的家伙，从刚才起就毫不掩饰那副等着看好戏的嘴脸。看来是肯定不能穿球衣去了。

事实证明科斯切尔尼的情报很靠谱，洛里不仅欣然接受了他的邀约，他们顺便还为比赛结果打了赌。

“赌点什么？”洛里跃跃欲试地笑着。

吉鲁没想到什么特别的赌注，就套用了最常见的：“输了的人要答应对方一个要求。”

洛里也欣然应允。

比赛当天洛里穿了主队的队服，幸亏背面没有印号，不然吉鲁恐怕自己会控制不住情绪。

作为一个隐藏的客队球迷，他在四周主队球迷的包围下难免有些不自在。不过这种身份差异很快就被他丢掉了，实际上全程他也没怎么看球，毕竟身边这个人已经占据了他全部的注意力。

吉鲁很难把洛里现在的样子和平时的工作状态联系在一起。洛里此刻更像个被球左右的普通球迷——不，并不普通，即使在满场的人潮中，他也确信自己能精准地找到目标。

主队率先进了球，洛里甚至兴奋地抱住他庆祝。吉鲁的心跳漏了一拍，转念又开始担忧同样的情况是不是也曾在别人身上发生过。

一场球下来他欣赏到了许多洛里难得一见的表情，就连客队获胜的最终结果都不再重要。

“你赢了。”洛里的脸上写满失望，“说吧，要我做什么。”

被逆转的心情一定很不好受，吉鲁想了想说：“一起去吃个饭吧，我请客。”

“……只是吃饭？”洛里显得很意外。

“不然呢？”

洛里咬住嘴唇，红着耳朵摸了摸鼻子。

“我以为你会提出什么过分的要求，还在想如果做不到该怎么办……”

“我看起来像很过分的人吗？”吉鲁故意反问。

“呜……对不起……”洛里捂着脸，耳朵好像更红了。

虽然不知道洛里的“过分”指的是什么，但他的确有些“过分”的想法，只不过不是现在。

<<<<<

吉鲁在洛里桌上看到了那个令人在意的新人的评价表，打分还挺高。

“这小子有什么好的。”他嘟囔了一句。

“认真负责，严谨好学，直觉和判断都很敏锐。”

“我不是问工作……”

他们说话的时候，洛里已经不再看向他的眼睛。那双褐色的圆眼睛本应弯弯地笑起来，因他而喜悦、而闪耀；即便有悲伤或恼怒，也总能被他一眼看穿。可惜现在他连这种机会都不再有了。

“我听说，你们还一起吃过饭。”吉鲁装作随口一问。

“你指的是加班时一起吃外卖？”

吉鲁暗中松了口气，早知道当时该问得再细些，就不会闹出这种误会了。

“所以你找我这儿的实习小姑娘搭话就是为了打听这个。”洛里终于看了他一眼。

吉鲁甚至为此感到欣喜：“你吃醋了？”

洛里却像没听见一样不理他。

“我确实没跟她聊别的，就问了问你的近况。”吉鲁赶紧解释。

可洛里还是专注于自己手头上的事，彻底把他当空气。

吉鲁又不甘心地看了眼那张表。

“Hugo，说真的，我不认为这小子有什么能比得过我的地方。”

洛里正准备切柠檬的手一顿，再下刀切下了厚厚的一片。

“你说得对，没人能比得上你。”

那片过厚的柠檬摇摆着坠入杯底，而洛里发呆似的一直盯着它。

“没有人。”

空气里都是柠檬苦涩的味道。

**Case L**

>>>>>

吉鲁又抱着盒子进来了，这让洛里想起了去年的万圣节。

那次也是这么个盒子，吉鲁非让他伸手进去摸里面装的是什么。结果他刚伸进去，就被温热的未知物体一把抓住。

洛里当即吓得叫出了声，手还抽不出来，被抓的死死的。

吉鲁笑得不怀好意：“没想到你会发出这种声音。”

洛里尽量让自己冷静下来去判断：依照吉鲁的个性，应该不会是什么可怕的东西；但他还是无法摆脱对活物的恐惧感。

“到底是什么啊……”

这时手突然被松开了，他赶紧把手撤了出来。

吉鲁鼓励地看着他：“你再摸摸看。”

洛里试探着又伸手进去，先用指尖碰了一下，并没有再被抓住，才放下心来把整只手放了上去。他能感受到令人安心的温度，有些粗糙的纹路，还有明显的轮廓。

“……谁的手？”

“除了我还能有谁。”吉鲁似乎是在笑话他的明知故问。

洛里看着吉鲁把盒子翻过来，原来底面也掏了个洞，吉鲁的右手就是从这儿伸进去的。

“你居然连我的手都摸不出来。”吉鲁看起来有点失望。

洛里反倒觉得很冤枉：“我又没仔细摸过。”

“这好办。”吉鲁边笑边大方地伸出双手，“来吧，让你摸个够。”

他怎么想都有种中了圈套的感觉。

“这次我可不会上当了。”洛里从回忆中吸取了教训。

“又不是万圣节，我不是来吓唬你的。”吉鲁晃了晃盒子，里面传来球状物滚来滚去的声音，“换一种形式的猜词游戏，根据抽出的字母猜单词。”

洛里一下子来了兴致，伸手进去摸了摸，形状和触感都很熟悉。他拿出一个一看，居然是颗柠檬，上面用记号笔写着字母「O」。

他不禁有些好笑：“为什么要写在柠檬上？”

“猜完再告诉你。”

“一个字母怎么猜，有提示吗？”

“没有，就是要看你到第几个字母才能猜出来。”

洛里又拿了一个——「L」，还是没有头绪。再下一个是「E」，他把三个柠檬排在一起：「O-L-E」。

“该不会是你的名字吧？”

吉鲁摇头：“是一个英文单词。”

洛里看着这堆柠檬：“Lemon？”如果是的话那也太简单了。

果然吉鲁又摇了摇头，举起盒子一晃：“继续。”

这回洛里先把盒子里摸了个遍，柠檬只剩下一个了，也就是四个字母的单词。他根据已知的字母想了几个词，但都生僻得厉害，拿不定主意只好再向吉鲁求助。

“至少提示下词性？”

“既是名词也是动词，还很常见。”

所以刚才想的那几个都不对，好像比填字还难。

洛里犹豫再三还是把最后一个也拿了出来——「V」。当四个柠檬都放在一起，顺序顿时显而易见——写在柠檬上的「LOVE」。

吉鲁夸张地鼓起掌：“恭喜你答对了。”

洛里不敢确定是不是自己多心，或是只该把这当成单纯的猜词而已。而且直到最后一个字母才猜出来，应该算是输了才对。

但他还是选择像往常一样开起玩笑：“答对了有奖品吗？”

“当然，你先闭上眼睛。”

洛里乖乖地闭上眼。吉鲁总会弄出些令他意想不到的东西，对此他还是颇为期待的。

他听到吉鲁靠近的声音，还有彼此的呼吸声、自己反常的心跳声——他好像已经猜到奖品是什么了，或者说那其实是他所希望得到的奖品。

所以当吉鲁的手碰到他脖子的时候他也没睁开，而是揪住了吉鲁的衣服。然后直到呼吸困难才结束了这个吻。

他们喘着气看向对方，吉鲁的喉结动了动，蓝眼睛里竟有一抹难得一见的紧张，但更多的还是坚定与希冀。

“我就是你的奖品。”吉鲁盯着他的眼睛说。

这可比他预想的还要丰厚得多。

洛里本不想表现得太明显，但还是情不自禁地笑了起来。反正在这双蓝眼睛的注视下，他什么也藏不住。

“正好，”他笑着对上吉鲁的视线，“这份奖品我想要很久了。”

第二天早晨洛里才想起那个被跳过的问题：“选柠檬的理由是？”

“你可以接着用，避免浪费。”吉鲁凑到他面前眨眼一笑，“而且这样一来，以后你看见柠檬就会想起我了。”

<<<<<

洛里把切好的柠檬薄片放入水杯。

他的确做到了。

“柠檬水，喝不喝？”洛里转过身问。

科斯切尔尼摇头：“我只关心你们是怎么闹僵的。”

洛里捧着杯子走到小桌对面坐下，那片柠檬随着他的动作起起伏伏，最终还是归于水面。

他端起来抿了一口，淡淡的酸味，还夹杂着一丝苦涩，说实话并不好喝。至于他执迷于此的原因，不过是习惯难改罢了。

或许是受够了为某人提心吊胆，或许是厌倦了因琐事而起的争执不休——但那些东西他早该习惯了才对。

“生死观存在分歧。”这是洛里思考后给出的答案。

然而究竟是真相还是借口，他自己也说不清。

“……这么硬核的吗？”

科斯切尔尼震惊的表情一如既往的有趣，只可惜他缺少调侃的心情。

>>>>>

原本是很简单的一个案子。

一对年轻的情侣，女方非正常死亡，男方被锁定为第一嫌疑人。

嫌疑人对犯罪事实供认不讳，供述与现场的所有证据都完全吻合，除了——洛里经过再三确认，在报告上写下了“自杀”的鉴定结果。

吉鲁是除了他第一个看到鉴定报告的人。

“不是吧……”吉鲁眉头紧锁，“你确定没搞错？”

洛里倒是表示理解：“如果不放心的话，可以再请中立的鉴定机构进行复检。”

“我不是质疑你，只是——”

吉鲁向他解释了案件背后的感情曲折，相爱的两人、家庭的阻碍、约定的私奔，听起来就像是现代版的罗密欧与朱丽叶。

“也就是说，他一心求死，只是为了追随他的恋人。”洛里很难认同这种想法，“活着不好吗？”

吉鲁的眼神有些复杂：“你应该听过这句话：‘哀莫大于心死，而人死亦次之’。”

“我不知道心死是什么感觉，我只知道人死了，就一切都结束了。”

“Hugo——”

洛里摆摆手，示意他不用再说。

“你想成全他们是你的事，我是不可能修改报告的。”洛里尽量让自己听起来柔和一些，“还有，我想见见他本人。”

洛里在探视窗前见到了这位憔悴的青年，听着他声泪俱下地述说着对死者的爱恋。

这种情况下估计再怎么强调生命的价值与意义对方也听不进去，洛里决定换一个切入点。

“你真的相信有死后的世界？”

青年点点头，满是泪水的脸瞬间露出笑容：“她就在那儿等我。”

洛里感觉到心脏被揪紧。从情感的角度，他甚至不忍戳穿这仅存的美好愿景；但从职责的角度，他更不愿放弃这个生命。

很难想象是经历了怎样的绝望，才会选择丢下深爱的人孑身而去。死者的想法已经无从获知，他只能站在生者的立场私心加以揣摩，争取能找到一个合理的突破口。毕竟正常来讲，每个人都希望自己深爱的人能好好活下去。

洛里放缓了语气：“即便判决能如你所愿，即便你们能在另一个世界相聚，请你为她想一想，她会想见到这样的你吗？”

青年愣住了，慢慢地垂下头，直到埋在臂弯里，才像个孩子一样放声大哭起来。

吉鲁走在他身边，罕见的一言不发。

“还在怨我不肯改报告？”洛里故作轻松地把脑袋探到他面前。

吉鲁看看他，终于又微笑起来：“你会为了爱情做出什么疯狂的事吗？”

那一刻洛里光顾着思考，还没想到会发生什么。

吉鲁突然捧起他的脸，毫不客气地吻住他。无防备的嘴被轻易撬开，只能任由对方长驱直入。

在这个喧闹的街头、人流量最大的时间点，洛里清楚地听到路过的人发出惊呼、还有按下快门的声音。他试图推开吉鲁，结果反而被抱得更紧。

好不容易停下来，吉鲁气喘吁吁地看着他笑：“感觉怎么样？”

“……这也太疯狂了。”洛里的脸烫得厉害，他一头扎进吉鲁的外套衣领，恨不得把自己整个人都藏起来。

“那我可比你疯狂的多。”吉鲁在他耳边轻轻地笑着，有力的手臂还是令人无法挣脱。

他们就这样拥抱了很久，久到他觉得自己的蠢样子已经被全城的人都看过一遍。

“Ollie。”

“嗯？”

“回家吧。”

“好。”

吉鲁的嘴唇又碰到他的耳朵，痒得洛里不由自主地缩了缩脖子。

“等回到家，我再让你好好感受一下什么叫疯狂。”吉鲁笑着放开他，又握紧了他的手。

几天后，未被定罪的青年结束了自己的生命。

一起凶杀变成了两桩自杀，再加上看管不力，吉鲁为此还挨了处罚。

从那时起，他就意识到工作和感情还是应该划清为好。

<<<<<

洛里没想到科斯切尔尼会在这个时间来找他。

“你今天没跟他们一起去？”他记得是个拆弹的任务，弄得挺兴师动众的。

科斯切尔尼摇摇头，严肃的表情让他产生了些许不好的预感。

“Ollie被困住了，和炸弹一起。”

洛里听到刺耳的“嗡”的一声，大脑的空白一直持续到什么东西与地面发生碰撞、发出清脆的声响。

**Case G**

真是够倒霉的。

吉鲁又把对讲机敲打了一遍，得来的是这玩意已经彻底坏掉了的结论。

万幸的是手机还有信号，但很不幸的就快没电了。在彻底与外界失去联系之前，他应该还能再打最后一个电话，至于打给谁——

那还用想吗？

等待接通的时间有点长，长到他以为自己要没机会了。

「Ollie，你现在——」另一端的声音透着慌乱，应该是知道了现状。

“Hugo，听我说。”吉鲁难得打断他，“我不知道电量还能撑多久，但有些话我一定要说，所以请你安静听着就好。”

他们好像很久都没能好好地说过话了。

真是讽刺，两个人你来我往地近乎天天见面，却居然只有在这种时候才能说上几句与工作无关的话。

吉鲁郑重其事地清了清嗓子。

“Hugo，我爱你，没有你就活不下去的那种。”

说来也怪，他和洛里都极少会用到“爱”这个字眼，毕竟他们默契得不需要过多的言语来确认彼此的心意。

“我知道你会觉得这很幼稚，但这就是我的真实想法。当然不是说我会因此有什么轻生的念头，‘我’还是会活着，不过那就不是现在的我、而是另一个人了。现在的我是因为爱你而存在的，我不想让自己死掉。”

这大概是洛里的软肋，明明应该比谁都更习惯死亡，却又比谁都不愿放弃生命。

“我也知道现在说这些可能不合适，但我不想等到无法挽回的时候再去后悔。我很自私，也很自负。我们之间是会有分歧、也会有争吵，但我依然坚信自己是最适合你的人。”

他总会忍不住去在意洛里身边的人、忍不住去作比较，而对比的结果永远都一样。

“虽然我觉得有我在你是没机会爱上别人的，不过还是要先把话说清楚。我不会祝福你和别人，就算你和谁在一起了我也要拆散你们。所以——”

所以说最错误的决定就是在分手这件事上也由着他。

吉鲁闭上眼，长出了一口气。

“Hugo，我们和好吧。”

吉鲁静静地等了两秒，另一端却没有任何回应，该不会是听傻了吧？

“Hugo？”

接连几声的呼唤也未能得到应有的反馈。

他这才发现手机不知什么时候已经彻底黑了屏，辛辛苦苦酝酿出来的话语也不确定洛里到底听到了多少。一气之下他差点把手机扔出去泄愤，可刚举起来又老老实实地放下了。

这里面还存着洛里的指纹解锁呢。

吉鲁小心翼翼地把手机揣好，看了眼不远处炸弹上停滞的计时器。

也不知道还要再等多久。

**Case K**

在科斯切尔尼的印象里，洛里虽说不是滴水不漏的类型，但也不至于像现在这么手足无措。

先是摔了杯子、水洒了一地，然后又因为手机响把桌上翻得乱七八糟，找了一圈才想起摸口袋把手机掏出来——简直像丢了魂一样。

嗯，一看表情就知道是谁打来的。

科斯切尔尼识趣地噤了声。他故意只把话说了一半，剩下的还是让那家伙自己说吧。

洛里背对着他接了电话，从头到尾连一句话都没说完整。他看着洛里缓缓放下手机，用力握紧的手上指节都有些发白。

“你知道地点。”洛里的声音有着不自然的颤抖。

“是。”虽然不知道吉鲁说了什么，但看样子应该是颇有成效。

洛里终于转过身，脸色难看的要命，不由分说就拉起他的胳膊：“别愣着了，走啊。”

“等等，你就穿手术服去？”科斯切尔尼急忙把人拽住，“你这样子我是不会让你上我的车的。”

“现在是说这种风凉话的时候吗？”

眼看洛里一副要发火的样子，他才意识到不对劲：“不是，你着的什么急？他没跟你说？”

“说什么？”洛里更加焦急地催促着。

“他人没事，炸弹也已经解除了，只是救他出来还需要些时间。”

洛里睁大眼睛，又皱起眉，怔怔地靠在了身后的柜子上。科斯切尔尼见他把脸埋在手中陷入沉默，犹豫着是该先为自己没说清楚情况而道歉，还是该说点安慰的话。

“我……去换个衣服。”洛里闷闷地说着，从他面前经过时眼中似乎有什么在闪烁。

一路上科斯切尔尼没敢再说多余的话，洛里也始终神色凝重，沉重的气氛直到频道里传来救出吉鲁的消息才算稍有缓和。

到了地方下了车，隔着老远就看见吉鲁满头是灰地朝这边跑来，脸上却是高兴得不行。

还没等他主动给他们留出空间，洛里已经一反常态地冲了上去，被吉鲁拥在怀里的肩膀不住地起伏着。

科斯切尔尼从没见过洛里哭，只见过洛里安抚别人的场景。他倒也不指望能借此机会见识到洛里不为人知的一面，毕竟吉鲁也不可能让他看见。

所以他知趣地收回视线，转而去疏散其他看热闹的围观群众：“赶紧收工了，再戳在这儿不动的统统按怠工处理。那边那个，不许拍照。”

等人被轰得差不多了他又回头看了一眼，那两个家伙居然还抱在一起，他只好无奈地再次把视线收了回来。

算了，还是回车上等吧。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 题目及灵感来源：Lemon - 米津玄師、日剧「Unnatural」，一首歌的连锁反应。


End file.
